


Toothsome Interlude

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexy Times, sexy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/70773082323/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-complaining-about-how">imagineyourotp</a>:<br/>"Imagine Person A of your OTP complaining about how cold they are. Person B suggests they curl up by the fire place with a big fluffy blanket. After a few moments of doing so, Person B begins to kiss Person A’s neck and bite them a few times. After Person A gets flustered and asks what Person B is doing, Person B says they’re warming Person A up. (Bonus if it leads to steamy sex.)"</p><p>I actually decided not to add the steamy sex and just stick with the sexy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothsome Interlude

"Newton, don’t be ridiculous."

"Hermann, we practically froze our balls off out there. You know what, I’m getting under this thing and if you want shiver in the corner, go right ahead." Newton made himself supremely cozy under the large, puffy blue comforter. The fire made the blanket very toasty, almost too warm in fact, but it would be quite some time before he'd even mind. A few minutes passed by. Newton heard Hermann grumbling softly to himself, taking off his parka and placing it on a chair. Then he felt the end of the blanket lift up. Hermann got right in front of him and faced the fireplace, pulling the comforter back down and over himself.

"Hey, you’re blocking the fire!"

"My turn. You've had it long enough," was Hermann's muffled reply. Newton remained still with mock annoyance and then gave in with a little smirk. Newton snuggled up behind him, gently pressing his face into Hermann's back. 

"Newton, what do you think you’re doing?!"

"Warming us both up."

"This is highly improper!"

"You gonna complain about being warm now too?"

"No," Hermann grumbled, stiffening up. There was a note of uncertainty in his voice. Newton wrapped his arm around him. He felt Hermann breathing shallowly, his chest tight. Newton’s lips accidentally brushed against the short hairs at the nape of Hermann’s neck. He decided to throw caution to the wind and kiss the spot. Hermann gasped.

"What…? Newton…I," Hermann stammered, chest still tight but lungs pumping in quick, virtually useless movements.

"I’ve always wanted to do that," Newton admitted, his words muffled by the dip at the base of Hermann's skull. Hermann tried to resist but with each added kiss on his neck he weakened. 

"Oh,  _oh_ , please stop. It’s…it’s not right..we’ve never…”

With one greatly needed intake of air, Newton inadvertently grazed his teeth on Hermann’s neck. He decided to bite down, gently but firmly, pulling up a bit of thin, loose, skin. Hermann exhaled a sigh of ecstasy, letting his eyes fall half shut. Newton let the fold of skin slip out of his teeth and then repeated the entire action.

Hermann's breathing became more natural, his chest loosened, he leaned back into Newton, resting his head until he made contact with his forehead. Newton rubbed his left hand up and down Hermann's chest and gripped his shoulder with his right, all the while nosing into the nape. He peppered kisses all over his sinuous neck, up one side and down the other. Hermann inhaled through his nose and exhaled slowly, still holding back his breath a little.

"My God, Newton, that's…very agreeably." Despite the formality of his word-usage, Hermann's voice was saturated with gratification and rare contentment. Newton smiled faintly and began to suck on the softer side of Hermann's neck, just behind his jaw. Hermann gasped almost inaudibly and reached his left hand back to Newton and gripped his hip, wrenching him closer with surprising ferocity. It was a gesture of desire. Newton let a soft grunt escape his lips and sucked harder, pressing himself flush with Hermann's solid back. A few moments later, after Newton had given him a light hickey, Hermann twisted his head back to seek out Newton's mouth. Newton moved away enough so that Hermann could lie down on his back. They looked into each other's eyes for a single second, nothing but confusion and happiness, before Newton pressed their lips together. At first it was rather chaste, neither sure what to do, but then they seemed to melt together. It was all softness and deep breaths. Newton slipped his hands under Hermann's arms until they were curled up over the man's shoulders. Hermann held him close. Newton experimentally guided the tip of his tongue between Hermann's lips, hoping it was the right thing to do. Hermann opened wide to let him in and added his own tongue. Newton's made a surprised noise like a laugh and kissed back with gusto until he couldn't breathe. He pulled away, his lips and chin ghosting Hermann's own. They explored eachother's faces with their eyes. Hermann pressed his hands between Newton's shoulder blades, not letting him go.

"You said 'always'…" Hermann said, trying to fills his lungs with air again, "You said you 'always wanted to do this'…what did you mean exactly?"

"I uh," Newt said, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "I always kinda had a thing for your neck. I don't know why, it's just... Ha, you look so grouchy and I always sort of wondered…um, that you might cheer up if someone kissed you on the back of the neck. Like, maybe you needed that." Hermann looked up at him with great fondness. He nodded his head to indicate that Newton was correct. Newton gazed into his wide brown eyes, finally able to take a breath that filled every let inch of his lungs. Then he suddenly snapped out of his trance. Hermann's expression became concerned.

"Shit, are you ok? I kinda just realized I'm lying on top of you."

"I'm alright," Hermann said, relaxing, "but perhaps we could move back to the position we were in before. I was enjoying that."

"Oh yeah, that's sounds great," Newt said with his usual enthusiasm as he got off of Hermann, allowing him to maneuver. He immediately spooned Hermann again, cuddling into him, feeling his whole body against his own. He rested his cheek on Hermann's neck.

"I've yearned to be touched like this," Hermann confessed. With his back to Newton he felt more comfortable in saying something that opened his heart to injury. Newton squeezed him, contemplating what he could say.

"You should have said something…maybe I should have done what I wanted to in the first place," Newton said, somewhat sadly.

"Ah well," Hermann said as he rested his hand on top of Newton's, threading their fingers together.

"You know, you're kinda grumpy and unapproachable in the lab but you're actually really soft and warm and I just want to hold onto you all the time now and I don't care how much you protest. Just gonna put that out there."

"Fair enough. Although, perhaps you could make sure no one is watching before you do so."

"I'll take it." Hermann made a contented sigh. Newton yawned. He clung to Hermann harder, making sure the man was actually there in his arms and not in a dream.

"Mmmmm, you're all ribcage and sweater vest."

"And you're stronger than you look, although those white shirts of yours show off your shoulders quite nicely."

"Only you can insult me and give me a compliment in the same sentence, Herms." Newton felt him chuckle. He grinned.

"Oh, and fair warning, if you're still interested in me when we get back to the dome, I'm going for your earlobes next."

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

**Author's Note:**

> My tenuous backstory and context for this oneshot is that Newton and Hermann go to Guangxi (or somewhere near Hong Kong that gets snow) to collect some Kaiju black-market samples before Chau (?) can get at them and there's this huge snow storm. Yes, I know, the snow storm trope.


End file.
